


Admit It

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: a bit of RyCol and Greff Fluff for my friend Sirius.





	Admit It

“Oh, Come _on_ .” Ryan laughed. “You can’t tell me you haven’t _thought_ about it!” Greg shot Ryan a glare.

 

“No, I haven’t.” Greg huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

 

They were currently at some no-name bar with bad country music in the background, and practically nobody, but Ryan, Greg, and some pissed drunk guy over in the farthest corner passed out. Ryan was surprised he hadn’t been kicked out yet, the racket his snores were making. Jeff and Chip had elected to stay behind in the Hotel, their hangovers from last night’s drinking still going strong. Ryan was surprised that they were able to do the show in Vancouver earlier without falling over and shying away from the stage lights like a couple of vampires.

 

Currently, the topic of the moment between Greg and Ryan, was if Greg had ever slept with one of the Whose Line cast, or thought of it. Greg was vehemently denying that the thought had ever crossed his mind.

 

“Greg, buddy,” Ryan grinned, taking a sip of his whiskey and a drag of his cigar. Thank god they found one of the only smoking bars left in the city. “There is now way in _Hell_ ,” Greg shifted in his seat, avoiding eye contact with the older man. “That you haven’t even given thought to sleeping with anyone of us. Fuck, if you can’t remember that night in London all those years ago,” Greg laughed,

 

“Dude, we were drunk, you were scared about your first taping, it didn’t mean jack, kitten.”  Ryan raised an eyebrow, grinning.

 

“I might actually be hurt, if that wasn’t true,” Ryan took another drag of his cigar and another sip of beer. Man, his voice was rough from all of this shit, and he no longer had the flat stomach of his youth. Maybe Col was right, and he should quit. Nah. smoking maybe. He did it mostly out of habit and addiction more than pleasure now, but he was no alcoholic. He just enjoyed a glass of whiskey and a beer on a long day.

 

“I know that meant nothin’, and were great friends now, but man, you slept with me, we know you’re not straight,” Greg rolled his eyes, Muttering under his breath ‘ _what gave it away?_ ’ “So there is no way you haven’t ever thought of sleeping with one of us.” Ryan frowned. “It better not be Col.” Ryan glared at Greg, his eyes narrowed. Greg laughed.

 

“Don’t worry, big guy, everyone knows that Col is your’s.” Ryan nodded, smirking. He mock growled;

 

“And don’t you forget it, Proops.” Greg laughed.

“Then who is it?” Ryan asked eagerly. “Because there is no way you would be this defensive if you don’t have feelings for one of us.” the drunk in the corner gave a loud snore at the same time as the person on the radio gave a loud shriek in the ending of their song, and Greg grimaced.  

 

“Look, if you promise you won’t tell anyone…”

 

* * *

 

“We will pick these papers from our pockets, and Jefferson and I will try to make sense of whatever comes out of your drunken ravings.” The audience laughed, and Greg started the scene.

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Greg skipped into the ‘room’, giving his ‘Husband’ a kiss on the cheek. Greg studiously ignored the knowing look from Ryan and the fluttering in his stomach. Jeff returned the kiss, this time on the lips, and Greg missed the twinkle in the taller man’s eye when he turned away to hide his blush, blaming it mentally on the heat from the lights.

 

“Hello dear!” Jeff exclaimed, pouting. Greg gasped dramatically and hurried over to his ‘husband’.

 

“What’s the matter kitten?” Greg silently cursed himself for using one of his own endearments.

“Well,” Jeff started. “I was on the phone with Mrs. Next door, and she told me “ _He smells like cheese_ ” .”  Jeff stomped his foot. “Why does her husband smell like Cheese? Like _our_ cheese?” Greg gasped, looking at his hands, before drawing out a piece of paper.

 

“Honey, I can explain, “ _Kiss me and make it better hot stuff.”_ Greg gulped. He knew Jeff well enough that- His thoughts were interrupted when he was kissed straight on the lips. With tongue. And was that-? Yup, Jeff’s hand was on his arse. Jeff let him go, but the whisper in his ear, low enough for the mic to not pick it up, made him shiver in anticipation.

 

“We’re gonna continue this tonight, _Proopdog_ ”

 

* * *

  


“-and then they disappeared into Jeff’s room about four hours ago, and Chip's already called me to complain about the noise, twice. Who knew Greg would be a screamer?”

 

The sound of Colin’s laughter over the phone made him smile. He had called his partner as soon as he got back from being accosted by a bunch of fans, lucky that Jeff and Greg escaped. He had told him about the show, and that Greg had finally taken his head out from his ass and admitted his feelings.

“I told you that getting Greg to admit his feelings would work, Ry.” Ryan grinned.

 

“Yeah, yeah. The all-knowing Captain Hair,” Colin's squawk in protest make him chuckle.

 

“Hey, I’m surprised you can see my wisdom over you big nose, stick-boy.” Colin laughed.

 

Ryan sighed, smiling softly.

 

“I love you, Col.” Colin’s grin could be heard in his reply;

 

“I love you too, Ry.” Ryan and Colin sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying being in vocal contact.

 

“You know, you were in the same boat as Greg before you admitted your feelings for me,” Colin teasingly pointed out.

 

“And then Tony, in his usual direct way, stuck us in the studio closet until I admitted it,” Ryan paused.

 

“I’m glad he did.” Colin sighed.

 

“I’m glad he did too, Ry.” Ryan grinned, a twinkle in his eye.

“If I remember correctly, You weren’t so silent yourself that night either,” Ryan teased, his smile wide.

 

“Yeah, and you had trouble sitting down the next day during taping too,” Colin shot back, snickering.

 

“Which one do you think tops?” Ryan asked, leering.

 

Colin laughed. “Goodnight, Ry.”

  
Ryan smiled gently, his eyes soft. “Goodnight Col.”


End file.
